What will happen?
by AnimeMangaDrawingCat
Summary: Reborn have given missions to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto have to live with Hibari? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Missions**

"Next." reborn smirked and said, sawing the three of them coming back, exhausted.

"Eh!? There is more!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hmph, don't worry, this is the last one……for now." said reborn.

Reborn has made Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to do missions for almost the whole day already.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, are you two okay?" Tsuna asked.

"I am fine, Tenth! If it is for the Vongola, I will finish all the missions!"

"Un..un…." Tsuna smiled and said.

"Enough rest? Listen carefully for the instrutions." Reborn said.

'Hai, hope this will be an easy task…" Tsuna sighed and pray in his heart.

"Listen, it's easy – first, you have to pick a paper from my hat with people's names on it," said reborn, "and you have to live with that person until I think it's enough."

The three of them paused for a moment.

"Haa~~!?!? What did you said!? Reborn!? Live!?" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

Reborn gave a kick on behind Tsuna's head. "Stop shouting now. Hurry up and pick."

Tsuna sobbed and picked one paper from reborn's hat, then Gokudera, last Yamamoto.

Tsuna felt relieved. 'It was Oni-san(Sasagawa Ryohei)…wait, that means live with Kyoko!? I am so lucky!"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, and saw his pale face.

"Gokudera-kun…whom have you picked?" Tsuna looked at the paper.

_Lambo._

'Unlucky for you Gokudera-kun.'

Then he looked at Yamamoto's paper.

_Hibari._

………………………..

"EH!!!??? Re-reborn!! Hi-hibari-san is one of the people!?"

"I have never said there was any expections. Understand now? Then pack your things now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hibari's House**

Yamamoto thought deeply with a little excitement, lying on the school's rooftop.

'Hibari's house? Hmm…I wonder what will it be like. And I have to let Hibari knows?'

Suddenly, the door opened. Hibari walked in.

"Oh Hibari!" Yamamoto got up.

Hibari looked at him for a moment.

"Umm, Hibari, the infant gave us miss-"

"I know it. The Cavallone told me." Hibari sighed. "If it is the infant, I thought there is no other ways..." Hibari glanced at him, and continued, "I will leave at about five today…"

After that, he walked away down the stairs.

Hibari followed Yamamoto back his home to take his luggage. Then, Hibari leads him to his house. On the way, Hibari didn't speak, and made Yamamoto felt more strange.

'Really strange… he didn't complain for even one word…'

"Ne, Hibari, you really listen to the Cavallone! If it was other people, I think you probably won't listen, right?" Yamamoto tried to speak to him.

"It isn't like that…" Hibari mumbled to himself in a soft voice.

"Huh? What did you say just now?" Yamamoto couldn't hear, and asked.

"Nothing."

After a while, they arrived at Hibari's house.

It was huge. It was a Japanese style house. And, It really, was huge.

Hibari opened the gate and they walked in. Yamamoto looked around at the garden.

"Sugoi…"

"Tataima."

"Welcome back, master!"

Yamamoto looked in amazed.

In front of them, there were two rows of maid in kimono, each row stand at each side of the path, bowing to them.

"Is that your friend, master?" The maid asked, then, she turned to Yamamoto and said polietly. "Nice to meet you. We have already prepared a room for you."

"Ah! About that, I have a request from the infant…"

Hibari and the maids looked at him, each with a question mark in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Room**

"Sorry! Did that request caused you trouble?" Yamamoto grinned and said, while walking around Hibari's house with Hibari.

"…" Hibari seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"_Umm… the infant wanted me to… share the same room with Hibari… so…"_

Some maids are preparing the futon in Hibari's room, and the two of them in yukata, were sitting on the floor outside the room.

"Ne, Hibari, do I need to greet your parents? You know I will be living here for a period of time…"

"......"

'……Not good, did I said something wrong?'

When Yamamoto was going to apologize, came a barking sound of a dog.

"Wruff!" A big fluffy dog with brown furs was walking towards them.

Hibari then put the dog on his crossed legs, and hugged it.

Yamamoto looked at him. 'Hibari really likes animals…'

"This dog is yours? What is its name?" Yamamoto patted the dog and asked.

"Mio." Hibari answered.

"Eh~ What a cute name! Did you name it?"

"……No, and stop asking."

"Sorry! Got it."

They stayed in silent for awhile.

Then, a maid walked towards them.

"Dinner is ready. This way please."

Hibari stood up, but walk to the opposite side of which the maid had pointed, followed by Mio.

"Hibari? Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eto… Master doesn't like to eat with others, so…" The maid answered.

"Is that so?"

After meal, Yamamoto decided to walk around in Hibari's house. But unfortunately, he got lost.

'Dammit, this house is way too big… and everywhere looks the same…'

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

At the end of the corridor, There was a pink door, not Japanese style, but liked the doors nowadays.

Yamamoto was curious. He opened the door and went in.

It was really cold inside with the air-conditioner switched on, even with no one inside.

It looked like a girl's room. Pink walls, blue bed, purple pillow…There was a big television hanging up on the wall in front of the bed. There was a desk with books and a computer on it.

Then, something caught his attention.

There was a photo of a cute girl hugging Mio in a heart shaped frame. And under the photo, there were words wrote on the frame.

_Mio & Mio_

What does that mean?

When Yamamoto was in deep thoughts, a sudden and loud sound came from behind him.

_BANG!_

The door was opened by someone violently.

"You…!!"

"Hi-hibari?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Confused**

"You…!!"

"Hi-hibari!"

Hibari stared at Yamamoto, and dragged him out of the room.

After closing and locking the door carefully, he didn't look at Yamamoto.

"Hi-hibari…"

"How can you go into someone's room without permission?"

He didn't seem to be scolding him, for he said in a quite calm voice, but he didn't look at Yamamoto.

"So-sorry. That ro-"

"It's late now. Let's sleep."

Hibari didn't face Yamamoto, neither did Yamamoto. They weren't asleep, but they didn't make a sound. They are both in deep thoughts.

Suddenly, Hibari sat up. He looked at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto didn't know why, but he closed his eyes tightly, pretended that he was asleep.

When Hibari knew that he was asleep, he walked out of the room.

Yamamoto opened his eyes once hibari had gone.

Where was he going at midnight?

He was curious, and worried, so he followed him.

'Hibari… What is he going to do?'

To Yamamoto's surprise, Hibari went in the _room_.

Hibari closed and locked the pink door.

Yamamoto leaned at the wall, tried to hear what's happening inside.

'Hibari… You never know what he is going to do…'

"…Sorry, Mio… I let someone disturbed your sleep…"

…Is he talking to himself?

Yamamoto suddenly felt that he was violating someone's private. He went back to sleep with a bunch of questions which kept him awake for the whole night.

The next morning…

"G-good morning! Hibari!"

"Ah." Was the reply.

It was still six in the morning. Yamamoto woke up early this morning…No, he didn't even sleep. Same as last night, Yamamoto had his breakfast alone.

"I am going."

"Be careful, master!"

'It is still six…He goes to school so early everyday?'

At seven, Yamamoto took his leave also.

As it was still early, Yamamoto didn't expect to see his friends.

But he did.

"The two of you! Good morning! So early to see you!" Yamamoto smiled and said.

The two of them turned around and looked at Yamamoto. The two of them seemed to be really restless, really.

"Isn't it the same for you!? Yakyu baka!! Stop shouting now!!"

"Haha, is that so? So, did something happen last night?"

"A-ah…" Tsuna replied. "Oni-san kept shouting loudly in his dream…"

"And that stupid cow!! He kept playing and wouldn't go to sleep!!"

"Ahaha, no wonder why you guys are so early today!"

"How about you, Yamamoto? Did Hibari-san… did anything to you?"

Yamamoto thought of last night. Then he said,

"Nothing special at all."

He decided to keep it as a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Know**

As the three of them got nearer to the school, they saw Hibari standing at the gate.

"Hi-hibari-san!? It is still so early! We… are not late, right?"

"I am sure we are not, Tenth!"

"Maa, we are not late, so it is okay to walk in, right?"

Hibari saw them, and had an eye contact with Yamamoto. Then, he quickly looked away.

Yamamoto stopped in front of Hibari.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna whispered, as they were close to Hibari.

"You two go first, I still have something to take care"

"E-eh? But-"

"It's okay, Tenth! Just leave him alone!"

"Un…un…"

They walked away. Hibari turned, and wanted to walk away. But Yamamoto grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked, still not looking at Yamamoto.

"Escaping me?"

"…Just not to hear your annoying questions."

'Isn't it the same? Maa, it's alright.'

Yamamoto let go of Hibari's hand, and said,

"I just want to apologized probably."

"……"

"I am sorry for yesterday. That room, must be something important to you, right?"

"Don't make wild guesses."

Hibari finally looked at him. But his eyes, seemed to be a bit different. Not like the eyes which always look at people with death glare, but somehow, it contained a little bit… Sadness?

Yamamoto looked at him.

He…is beautiful.

Hibari then walked into the school.

Yamamoto had baseball practice after school today. Hibari had to wait for him. Yamamoto thought that Hibari will wait him somewhere in the school, but to his surprise, Hibari came to watch his practice. His line of vision didn't leave Yamamoto, which made him uncomfortable. Actually, every team members was feeling uncomfortable because of Hibari.

At the rest time, Yamamoto sat beside Hibari.

"Ah~, so tired!" He used his towel to wipe his face and neck.

"So, what makes you come to watch my practice?"

"… I don't know." was the reply.

"Is that so?"

"Takeshi! Rest time is over!" someone yelled at him.

"Got it!" Yamamoto yelled back. "I will continue the practice now!" and ran towards the field.

Hibari was thinking. Why did he come here? He didn't have a clear idea. Maybe he wanted to talk to him? About Mio? But why? Just because he have entered _that room_?

He didn't know. He was confused.

Yamamoto was confused too. The usual Hibari won't watch their practice, right? He was strange. Maybe he did something wrong?

After the practice, they walked home in silent again. Yamamoto wasn't used to this.

Unexpectedly, Hibari was the one who broke out the silent.

"Why don't you asked?"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto was surprised to hear Hibari started the talking.

"A-asked? About what?"

"…Okay, then why don't you talk?"

"……"

How can he answer?

"I-"

"Whatever."

Then he walked a few steps faster and walked into his house, leaving Yamamoto in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Why don't you asked?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_A-asked? About what?"_

"…_Okay, then why don't you talk?"_

"……"

"_I-" _

"_Whatever."_

This conversation was abject. This was what Yamamoto thought .

'…Maybe tell the infant?' Yamamoto sighed. He was not a person who would give up easily, but when things came to Hibari, he didn't know what to do.

"Yamamoto? Are you here?"

Tsuna opened the door of the roof and came in.

"Tsuna! I am here! Finding me?" Yamamoto said, waving his hand.

"Yakyu baka!!! Do you know how Tenth worried about you!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Worried about me? Why?"

"Be-because… Yamamoto was acting strange these days… So I guess something happened between you and Hibari-san?"

Yamamoto didn't know that he had made his friends worried and didn't even noticed that he was acting strange.

"Sorry, Tsuna…Something did happened…And I thought I will be giving up on the mission."

"Eh~!? Yamamoto too!? Then we will all be giving up our missions!?"

"Eh? Tsuna and Gokudera too?"

"Umm… As you know, this mission is for us to know more about each other… but there is nothing left that we don't know about oni-san and Lambo!" Tsuna explained.

"Haha, is that so." Yamamoto thought about it. To understand more about Hibari? A really hard task. Giving up seems to be the right choice. But, He felt that something was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong, but he just felt this.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn was found suddenly standing near them.

"Re-reborn! Since when!?"

"So you three want to give up?" Reborn ignored Tsuna's questions and asked.

"Reborn-san, I think there is nothing we can do……"

"No, I won't be giving up."

"Ya-yamamoto? Why so sudden? And-"

"You seemed self-confident."

"No, the opposite way I am not even a little bit self-confident. But," He said, "I want to understand more about Hibari!"


	7. Chapter 7

**An Important Note From The Author: I am really sorry but I won't be updating till the 10****th****June… because my test days is coming… Sorry!**

* * *

**The Best Choice**

Yamamoto left the roof after saying that he wouldn't be giving up.

"……Yamamoto…Is he really okay?" Tsuna was worried. Seeing his friend acting strange and saying something even more stranger, who won't be worried?

Even Gokudera was thinking about him. '…That idiot, don't tell me he is finding Hibari…'

And he was.

He walked straight to the reception room, pretty sure that Hibari would be there.

Luckily, Kusakabe wasn't guarding the door and there was no one on that floor.

He opened the door and went in without knocking.

Hibari was signing the paper on his desk and didn't look up.

"Don't you know how to knock, Yamamoto Takeshi?" He sighed. "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto bowed and said, "I came here to apologize." He continued, keeping his bow. "I am sorry, Hibari."

_This idiot… He really came to apologize?_

Hibari smiled. Yes, he smiled, not smirk, properly because of Yamamoto.

Unfortunately, Yamamoto missed his smile for he was bowing.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Yamamoto looked at him and answered, "Umm……Because it seemed that my action had made you mad…"

Hibari really wanted to laugh and say _what an idiot!_ But he didn't because Yamamoto was looking at him.

Hibari wasn't really mad at him. He was just curious. (Remember that Hibari didn't know that Yamamoto saw him entering that room at midnight.)

And…something was more. When he wanted to be mad with him, like last time he found that Yamamoto went into _that room_, his heart told him to forgive him. If it is other people, he should have properly bitten that guy to death, but he didn't.

Why? What is it? What is this feeling? He didn't know, but he knew there was something.

Hibari kept staring at Yamamoto, and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Umm…I don't know if you will forgive me even if I apologized and I won't force you to, but of course," He grinned, "I want you to forgive me."

Then, he went out and closed the door.

_He won't forgive him. Because at the beginning, there was no need._

Yamamoto took a deep breath when he was out of the room. He was really nervous just now because of the stare of Hibari. He didn't feel this before when Hibari stared at him.

What was that? He thought for a while but no answer came out, so he decided to go back to the roof, with no intention to go back to the classroom even it should be the time for class.

When he opened the door to the roof, he saw Tsuna in front of him.

"Ya-yamamoto! Save me!"

"You two, this is the punishment for giving up. The bullets I am using now are real. Don't hurry up and run and you will be killed." Reborn said, holding the gun in his hand.

"Hiee~!" Tsuna and Gokudera ran down the stairs and Reborn followed them.

"Ha ha, you are playing games again?"

After running down the stairs, the three of them stopped, even Reborn didn't continue.

Because these was only acting.

Want to know what happened when Yamamoto was gone?

"_Re-reborn…We will be giving up…"_

"_I heard you just now."_

"_Umm…Would there… be punishment?"_

_Reborn smirked. "You want some?"_

"_Hiee! N-no, but it will be strange if there isn't any…"_

"_There isn't any."_

"_Why, Reborn-san?"_

"_This mission is just for Yamamoto." Reborn start explaining._

"_Not long before, Dino has been to Hibari's house, but he found him acting strange. He seemed to have many secrets, and this won't do any good to the family. So, I planned to let someone to know more about him."_

"_But why is it Yamamoto? Reborn you would usually say that it was the job of the boss of the family…"_

_Reborn smirked again. "So you want to be the one to live with Hibari?"_

"_N-NO! But why-"_

"_Because I know you won't success anyway."_

_The truth is, Yamamoto will be the best choice of people if it was Hibari…Reborn thought._

"_Seems like Yamamoto is coming back." Reborn held out his gun, and gave a shoot near Tsuna._

"_Hiee! Re-reborn! What are you doing!"_

"_Tenth! Reborn-san want us to do an act! It will be troublesome if we let that idiot knows, right?" Gokudera explained for Reborn._

"_I see! B-but, the bullets are real!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Yamamoto was on his way to Hibari's home.

He sighed.

'Today there will be only me at home…' Yamamoto thought, looking up at the sky.

"_I won't be coming back tonight. Don't go to place that you shouldn't go."_

That's what Hibari said before he went to some where.

'I wonder has he forgive me yet…'

"Takeshi!"

"Father! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto turned and saw Tsuyoshi.

"Nothing special. I am just having a walk. How's your day with your friend?"

He sighed and answered, "Not too bad…"

Tsuyoshi looked around and asked, "Where is your friend?"

"E-eh? Umm… he won't be coming back tonight…"

"Is that so? Don't give up, son. And, remember to be on the initiative! See you later!" Tsuyoshi said, walking away.

Yamamoto sighed.

'To be on the… initiative…"

It was already midnight. Yamamoto was walking towards _the room_.

He stopped in front of the room. He whispered,

"I just want to understand you more, so please don't bite me to death!"

He turned the door knob. The door gradually opened.

Things were still the same as last time except…

"Who?"

There was a girl, standing in front of the desk, holding the photo frame. The room was too dark. Yamamoto couldn't see her face.

"Umm…M-my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, I am Hibari's friend… Umm…"

The girl looked at the photo again.

Silence filled the room.

"Umm… May I ask…"

The girl looked at him.

"Is this your room?"

The girl nodded slightly.

Silence again.

"Are you… Hibari's sister or his relative?"

"No, I am just his friend."

"Then you two must be good friends!"

"Why did you say that?"

"Hmm? It is obvious isn't it? You have a room in his house!"

"… Maybe."

A few seconds passed.

"Then… I will be leaving." Yamamoto looked around the room and as he was going to leave, he noticed that the frame that the girl was holding seemed to be… melting? It seemed that it was becoming liquid…

'Maybe hallucination?'

He went out of the room and closed the door.

'Weird… why didn't she turn on the lights?'

"What a weird girl…" Yamamoto murmured, walking away.

"…"

The girl put the frame on the desk, but the frame continued melting.

Then, the girl disappeared in a second.


	9. Chapter 9

*Yawn*

Yamamoto has just waked up. He stood up and yawned.

"Be quiet, or else I will bite you to death."

"Hi-hibari!" Surprisingly, Yamamoto found Hibari sleeping not faraway from him.

"When have you-"

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I,"

Yamamoto shut up immediately and went out silently.

Today was a Saturday and both of them didn't need to have school.

But you could never know when the prefect is going to school.

"Hibari, what are you going to do today?" Yamamoto asked when they were having breakfast together which was very rare.

Hibari put down the tea cup he was holding and looked straight into Yamamoto's eyes.

"Nothing particular."

"I see."

As Yamamoto was thinking should he ask Hibari to go out with him, his phone rang.

"Tsuna?"

"_Yamamoto! A-are you okay with Hibari-san?"_

"Not too bad…"

"_That's already very good. Ah, are you free today? I and Gokudera-kun planned to go the new amusement park near Namimori… will you like to come too?"_

"Eh? You and Gokudera?"

"_N-no! It's j-just that… we… umm …wanted to cheer you up! That's right! To cheer you up!"_

"I see…"

"_Then will you come?"_

Yamamoto stared at Hibari, making him uncomfortable.

"Hibari," Yamamoto asked, "Would you go out with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Tenth! That yakyu baka is surely slow!"

"Maa, we asked him to come out just now…"

Gokudera and Tsuna were now at the entrance of the train station. Gokudera was in his red T-shirt and jeans, with his hair tied up. Tsuna was wearing a jacket with a big 27 on it.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Sorry to make you wait!"

Yamamoto finally showed up, with Hibari following him.

"N-no, it's okay…" Tsuna was a bit scared when he saw the prefect.

And, he thought the Hibari in causal wear was stunning, though the clothes were normal.

_The train is now coming…_

"Ah, looks like we were in time," Yamamoto grinned and said.

*Yawn*

"Gokudera, are you sleepy?"

It's the third time that Gokudera had yawned on the train.

"Of course! It's the first time I go to amusement park with tenth! I was so excited last night!"

"You don't need to be so excited, Gokudera-kun… And looks like, there's someone more sleepy than you," Tsuna said.

They all turned their head and looked at the sleeping Hibari.

His head was on his right hand which was placed on the window frame. His eyes were closed and looked innocent, and cute. No one would ever think that he was the Hibari Kyoya in Naminori Chu.

"Yamamoto, did he sleep late last night?"

"Hmm? Umm… I think yes… because when I slept at twelve o'clock last night he hasn't come back."

'It's so late at night, wonder what he did?'

This question was in their heart but no one say it out.

"Ah, Tenth is it okay to talk like this? You know, since Hibari will wake up even by the sound of a leaf falling…"

"But he didn't wake up…"

"Then…" Gokudera took out a camera from his bag.

"Wait, i-is it okay?"

"If we don't tell him, he will never know!"

Gokudera quickly took a picture of the sleeping Hibari.

"Hnnmm…hmm…?"

Hibari half-opened his eyes and looked around.

"I am sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna was so scared that he apologized before the prefect say anything.

His stare towards Tsuna became a glare.

"Maa, maa, don't be rude! Tsuna has apologized already!" Yamamoto grinned at Hibari.

"Hm!" Hibari crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Ahh! What's that attitude! You can't be rude towards Tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun! It's okay!"

'It's good enough as he didn't bite me to death!'


	11. Chapter 11

"Waa! It's huge!" The four teenagers were in the amusement park now.

"Then, let's move separately from now on!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Gokoudera? Aren't we going to play together?"

"W-we… umm… each of us likes different things so… it would be better to move separately? I-is it your meaning? Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-yes! That's what I mean! So yakyu baka you can leave whenever you want! L-let's go, Tenth?"

The two of them ran to the same direction and disappeared in the crowd.

'Why are they acting strange?' Yamamoto thought. He looked at Hibari who was standing beside him.

"Then, Hibari, what would you like to play?"

"Whatever."

"Then let me see…" Yamamoto looked around. "How about that one?"

Hibari looked the direction Yamamoto was pointing at.

"Gun-shooting?"

"Right! Let's go!" Yamamoto dragged Hibari into the gun-shooting house.

"Next two players please come up!" The host said, waving cheerfully to Yamamoto and Hibari.

"Please put on the '3D-goggles' and get hold of your gun! Then, 3, 2, 1, start!"

Enemies appeared on the screen one by one and gradually, the screen was full of enemies. (But it is still not easy because the target board is still small)

_Pong! Pong! Pong!_

The sound of gun shoots filled the room.

In about five seconds, the enemies all disappeared.

"E-eh…"

Everyone in the house, except Hibari was staring blankly at the screen which was showing "NEW RECORD!".

"W-what happened…?" Yamamoto looked at Hibari who has already taken off his goggles.

"…Did you shoot them all down?"

"Right, is there a problem?"

"…"

"…A-ano… one who broke the record can have a fast pass on any game…" The host got the single use fast pass out from her pocket and handed it to Hibari.

"Thanks." Hibari took the fast pass and walked to the exit.

"W-wait for me Hibari!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You are amazing! Where did you learn it? You are so skillful!"

"I didn't actually learn it…"

"That means you are a genius!"

Hibari stopped walking.

"Genius, genius… I don't get it… how is this amazing…" He murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. What are we going to do next?"

"Hmm… As we have got the fast pass, how about playing something that have long queue… Ah! That one!" Yamamoto pointed at the roller-coaster.

"…"

"What's the matter, Hibari?"

"N-nothing…"

'Don't tell me… No, impossible…'

"Let's go!"

"You have to line up at the back…EH! Fast pass! Amazing… P-please come this way…" The young girl worker brought them to the start of the queue.

"'Amazing' again…" Hibari sighed.

"The train has stopped, please get a seat…"

As they have the fast pass, they got the first seat.

"Hibari, are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You are sweat dropping…"

"…"

The train slowly rid to the top…

Hibari suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's arm tightly and closed his eyes.

The train rushed down in a high speed, like it was going to crashed to the ground. It continued its ride in different ways. Sound of people screaming came from their back.

Hibari shut his mouth tight, but let out a squeak at the most exciting (frightening) part of the ride.

The ride finally ended. Hibari let out a sigh of relieve.

Then…

He looked up at Yamamoto slowly, found that he was staring at him, blushing.

…huh?

He looked at his hands and found that,

he was still grabbing Yamamoto's arm.

Blush, was what they did, until Hibari hit at the back of Yamamoto's head really hard suddenly.

"Oww!"

Hibari walked away immediately to the exit.

Yamamoto sighed and walked out of the cart.

Thinking of what happened just now, he smiled with a light blush.

"How cute…"


End file.
